Cellar Confessions
by Divine-Red-Crayon
Summary: What happens when you take Souta’s sudden interest in his Grandfather’s seals, a newly discovered cellar, and a devious plot? One heck of a Valentine’s Day for Kagome and Inuyasha, that’s what. [Complete]
1. Higurashi Shrine’s Secret Cellar

_What happens when you take Souta's sudden interest in his Grandfather's seals, a newly discovered cellar, and a devious plot? One heck of a Valentine's Day for Kagome and Inuyasha, that's what._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**Cellar Confessions**

**Chapter 1: **Operation MIAKFIL

I have been a part of the Higurashi shrine for nearly 100 years. I was a nice quite place, perfect for working on wards and reading scriptures, that's what I was built for. Unfortunately for me, my existence was secret. It was so the master of the shrine wouldn't be disturbed. Sadly, my existence and my legacy were taken to the grave; my doors were locked and covered by plants. I was forgotten.

Then one day, about a month and a half ago, something happened that would end my period of solitude. It was all thanks to one soccer ball, not to mention the boy who kicked it…

Souta was fed up.

"You can't play video games right now Souta; I need the living room to host my reading circle!" Mama had said.

"Get out of here!" Grandpa yelled, "You'll break something playing in here like that!"

Even Buyo had attacked him when he tried to engage the cat in a friendly game of Pull-My-Whiskers.

And it wasn't like he could just hop down a well and go to a world of non-stop action packed fun like Kagome. (Who, he thought bitterly, was allowed to skip school to do so.)

He absently kicked the soccer ball around the yard, wondering what super-fun thing Kagome was doing 500 years ago. (At that exact moment (500 years ago), Kagome happened to be playing mediator for a crowd of disgruntled villagers who were not only outraged by having a hanyou in their midst, but also deeply offended by the outrageously short 'kimono' Kagome was sporting… Miroku had already worn out his welcome (which consequently didn't help) and Sango was too angry to assist her… Super-fun!)

With a sigh, Souta let loose his frustrations on the ball. It smacked against the backside of the house and disappeared behind some over-growth. Souta trotted over and began milling around for his ball.

That was when he saw something odd… two old looking wooden doors that were held shut by an old rusty lock that looked like it would fall off with one swift pull. So he pulled it.

It was even rustier than he thought.

That was how I came to be this boy's safe haven. Honestly I couldn't have asked for more.

But my rediscovery is not what I set out to talk about today.

It's true, walls can't talk…

But I'm sure you've all heard the expression "the writing's on the wall"…

I just happened to take it a little literally, is all.

Souta began to spend a lot of time with me. Every afternoon it seemed he would pound down my steps, if I had a watch, I'm sure I could have set it to him. He even got me a new lock.

Soon he found the old wards and scrolls of my previous keeper. He took an immediate interest in them, considering his lineage I suppose it was only natural… Although from what I've over heard, Souta's grandfather missed the trait that was common for most Higurashi's. There really is one in every family.

Eventually, Souta grew so skilled with the craft he could make working seals, _strong_ seals. I was impressed. The boy was gifted.

One day, just outside my locked doors, I over heard (as I had many times before) an argument. The words were muffled, but I definitely heard the word "SIT" which was followed by a loud thud. Someone was angry, that much I could tell. After that things quieted down a bit.

When Souta came to see me later I knew he had something up his sleeve. He had that look about him. He was an open book with his emotions, one with very simple words.

… Not that he was simple minded, for in all actuality he was a very complex, intelligent boy (his skills with wards for example), but as a rule children tend to be very 'black and white' about things.

Oh, do forgive me for getting off track, but you see I don't do this often.

So Souta began to devise a plan, he had sketches and notes, and scrolls all over the place. I noticed a picture of a girl who bore some resemblance to him, and an "Inuyasha" whom he often drew pictures of.

Little did I know… I would be spending a _lot_ of time with them in the very near future.

The calendar on my wall (courtesy of Souta) read February 14. Last I knew there was nothing incredibly special about this day, but I guess a lot had changed since I had last been in commission.

This was the day Souta had chosen to execute Operation "MIAK-FIL". I wasn't sure at the time what "MIAK-FIL" stood for, but I would soon find out.

Souta spent a long time setting up. He brought down a large battery (being so old, I didn't have any outlets, Souta even had to hook up lights himself which were plugged into an outlet on the side of the house), a microwave, a few bottles of water, candles, a liter, a 'walky-talky' switched 'on', and many, many packets of "Insta-Noodle" instant ramen.

On his way out he laughed sinisterly, which, coming from him, would have made me laugh if I could. Sinister just didn't fit Souta's personality.

A couple hours had gone by since Souta had left. A ball bounced down my steps, then I was assaulted by unfamiliar voices.

"Sota!" the girl exclaimed. "It's not my fault you lost your ball down there!"

"Keh," a boy said. "You're afraid of a little hole in the ground?"

"Can you blame me?" she asked. "Last time I got to close to a suspicious, sealed off hole I got pulled down by a big demon and had a jewl ripped out of me!"

"Fine, I'll go down with you," the boy replied.

"No!" the girl cried, "I don't see why either of us should go down there! It's Souta's fault!"

"Please Kagome!" Souta begged.

"Oh! Not _The Face_!" She sighed. "Fine, come on Inuyasha."

"Oh thank you!" Souta cried with delight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Kagome and Inuyasha came down my steps. The minute they reached the bottom, the cellar doors swung shut, followed by the click of a lock.

They were locked in and they were _not_ happy about it.

"He shut us in!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Heh," Inuyasha flexed his claws. "Doesn't he realize I can just break the door down?'

He ran for the door, but his advances were stopped by a blast of blue lightening. Inuyasha fell down the stairs. Kagome ran to him.

"That little twerp put a seal on the door!"

"Souta?" Kagome asked, "But how?"

"How the hell should I know, wench!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It was a rhetorical question, you jerk!" Kagome retorted. "Urgh. I'll go try it; the seal shouldn't have any effect on me."

The seal didn't have any effect on Kagome. The new padlock on the outside did.

They were stuck and I was happy because I was sure this was going to provide hours of entertainment.

Operation 'MIAK-FIL' was in full swing.

**:AN: **This was originally going to be a one-shot, but it was becoming soooo long! Plus I have this really big project I am supposed to be working on and I wanted to get this up on Valentine's day! I'll put up the next chapter real soon! I promise!

Please review!

-DRC-


	2. Success

**:AN:** Wow, I had a big turn out for the first chapter! –blushes- You guys are great! Here's the last part you have all been waiting for!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha

**Cellar Confessions**

**Chapter 2:** Success

After a little while Souta must have plugged in the lights because they suddenly turned on. Kagome and Inuyasha realized their predicament wasn't going to improve anytime soon, and they started to look around their prison. They saw the books and scrolls all over the place, the supplies Souta had left them, and a note taped to the wall.

"Dear Kagome and Inuyasha,

Happy Valentine's Day

Oodles of brotherly love,

Souta"

A big red heart accompanied the message. Inuyasha looked a little bewildered.

"What's this mean?" he asked.

"Valentine's Day is a western holiday," Kagome explained. I was happy she did because I too was in the dark about it. "It's a day when people give the person they love corny cards, flowers, and chocolates and do romantic things together."

"And today is 'val-en-tinez' day?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. "I think Souta is trying to set us up."

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed. "Why would he do that?"

"Got me," Kagome replied.

They fell into an uncomfortable silence which was interrupted by the crackle of the walky-talky.

"Hey guys!" Souta said cheerfully through the bad reception. They scrambled to the walky-talky.

"Souta!" Kagome said menacingly, "You'd better let us out of here now! And I mean _now_!"

"No can do, Sis," Souta replied, his cheerful demeanor still intact. "You and Inuyasha have some things to work out."

"When Mama finds out what you are doing Souta, you will be in so much trouble!"

"That's just it!" He cried, "She won't find out!"

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"She won't," he promised. "She's not coming home for hours and you'll both be out by then. Besides, I don't think you'll feel like telling on me… I think you'll feel like thanking me."

"Souta," Kagome tried to sound reasonable. "I know you think this is funny, but it's not. You can't just force me and Inuyasha to stay in here and expect us to come out all lovey-dovey. It doesn't work that way and-"

Inuyasha interrupted, "Let us out of here you little brat!"

"Grandpa will figure it out!" Kagome declared.

"No he won't, he's taking a nap."

"He'll wake up!"

"Not likely, he drank a lot of sake before he fell asleep."

Souta, what are you thinking?" Kagome asked desperately.

"Sorry guys," Souta laughed. "I've got to go; my girl friend's here."

"Wait!" Kagome yelled, "Souta you can't be home alone with-"–click-

Kagome paled. "He's a third grader! _A third grader_! He can't have a date with a girl all alone!"

Inuyasha wasn't listening. "I can't believe he did this! And here I thought he wasn't half bad!"

"I'm going to kill him when I get out of here!" they said in unison, which I must admit I found rather cute… well, aside from the obvious malice of their words.

They sat in silence for a long time, stewing in their anger. Then Inuyasha spoke.

"Kagome I'm starving!" he whined.

"You are? Well Souta left us enough ramen to last a month, water, and a microwave," she said. "I'll make some."

She put in two at once, she knew it wasn't a good thing to do, but rather than deal with Inuyasha's impatience, she decided to risk it. Then she'd pop in one for herself.

They ate in silence, aside from the slurping noises produced by Inuyasha.

The walky-talky crackled again. "Hey you guys, this is Souta again. I'm just warning you that I'm about to turn off your lights, you might want to light those candles. Bye!"

-Click-

He was gone again. Kagome scrambled for the lighter and candles. Most of them were lit before the electric lights turned off.

By this point they were both seething. They were so angry the only thing they could think about was paying back Souta for the "magical" time he was giving them.

While it was unseasonably warm for February, it was still rather cold. The chill in the air was increased drastically by the absence of the lights. It was beginning to take its toll Kagome. She shivered.

"Here," Inuyasha said, putting his outer shirt around Kagome's shoulders.

"Thanks," she said. "I'm sorry about this Inuyasha."

"Sorry about what?" he asked.

"All this!" she explained. "Souta's my brother and in some twisted way it makes me feel a little responsible."

"Feh," Inuyasha said. "At least he's not like Sesshomaru."

Kagome broke out into full on laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry Inuyasha," Kagome chuckled. "It's just that you got me thinking. I mean, Sesshomaru is constantly trying to kill you, right?"

"I'm still not seeing the humor here."

"No!" Kagome exclaimed. "I just mean that it's funny that Souta was able to do all this to us, which, while not as deadly as your brother's stunts, left us completely at his mercy. I just find it funny that Souta was able to do what Sesshomaru couldn't."

Inuyasha laughed too. Then he grabbed her hand. "Your hand is freezing! Come here!"

Kagome squeaked. "Inuyasha!"

"Don't argue Kagome! You're cold and we don't know how long we're going to be down here." I wouldn't have been surprised if their faces were both bright red. They seemed the type to blush.

Kagome folded her legs up to her chest and rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Alright, I won't argue."

He took both of her hands on one of his and brought them up to his mouth. He blew on them and rubbed his thumb over them. Kagome's eyes were wide, but she kept quiet.

"That better?" he asked.

"S-sure."

Inuyasha adjusted Kagome's position on his lap and cleared his throat.

I could see Kagome relax. She leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and sighed. "I'm really sorry Inuyasha."

"I thought we already talked about this."

"I know, but I still can't help but feel responsible. Souta is being completely unreasonable." Kagome shot up. "That's it!"

"Wha?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said excitedly. "Souta won't let us out until we 'confess our feelings', right?"

"Right."

"Then why don't we just pretend?" Kagome wriggled her eyebrows, "Eh? Eh?"

"Keh, that might just work," Inuyasha commended.

"Yep," Kagome smiled. "When we get out of here Souta will get it."

"I like the way you think. So we just have to act like we are in love and we are home free?"

"Right," Kagome nodded. "Now all we have to do is wait for Souta to check up on us again."

"Ok, no problem."

So they sat down and they waited. And they waited. And waited. And waited some more.

Finally it was the moment they had been waiting for. The walky-talky crackled.

"Hey guys! How are you enjoying your Valentine's Day?" Souta asked.

"Souta, it's really starting to shape up," Kagome replied, winking at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha and I have never been closer."

After a second Souta replied. "I don't believe you."

"What? Why not?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know," he said. "It just seems kind of sudden."

"Well…" Kagome started, "… isn't that to be expected? After all, these feelings we've have for each other have just been right under the surface… Something like this would have to happen suddenly… and you created the perfect environment!"

"Ok… well… let me send my girlfriend home and I'll go get you guys out."

"Why do you insist on calling her your girlfriend?" Kagome asked. "She has a name you know."

"I know," Souta replied. "It's just more fun this way. I'll let you guys out in a second."

The walky-talky clicked off.

"Haha!" Kagome hugged Inuyasha and kissed him on the cheek. "We're out of here!"

"Yeah," Inuyasha said with lack-luster enthusiasm.

My doors opened and they raced out, leaving the doors open and allowing me to see what was going on.

"So you guys are really in love now?" Souta asked eagerly.

"Oh yeah," Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

"Head over heels," Kagome added with a sinister glare.

"Uh, guys…" Souta backed away slowly. "You weren't lying to me, were you?"

"Oh no," Inuyasha approached him. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome smirked, "Don't you think it's time we showed Souta how much we appreciate what he did for us?"

"Oh lets," the smiled. Souta ran with terror. The couple chased.

"And what are you never going to do again?" Kagome asked Souta while he dangled upside down by his ankle in Inuyasha's grasp.

"I'm never going to trap you and Inuyasha anywhere ever again," he said hastily.

"Good." Inuyasha let him down.

"Now go to your room while we decide whether or not to tell Mama."

Souta nodded and took off for his room.

"Oh man is he scared." Inuyasha laughed.

"I almost feel sorry for him…" Kagome sighed. "Almost."

"Yeah."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Kagome dashed inside and came out with a large pink box. "Here Inuyasha, this is for you."

He took the large pink box from her and sniffed it. "What is it?"

"It's chocolate, silly. You Valentine's Day present," she lifted the lid for him. "See? Try some."

He took a bite and spit it out. "I'm not too sure I like this chocolate stuff."

"Oh," Kagome looked disappointed.

"Uh," Inuyasha felt bad. Kagome had gotten him something and he didn't like. And he told her he didn't like it. Not good. "Well, um…" He did the first thing that came to mind. "Thank you." He kissed her. Maybe not the smartest course of action…

Kagome was a little shocked. "What was that for?"

"The chocolate?" he asked.

"What?"

"I said the chocolate."

"I heard you," Kagome growled and started poking him in the chest. "Next time you kiss a girl you should probably do it because you want to… not because you want to thank them!" She took off Inuyasha's haori. "Here."

She stomped off.

"Kagome wait!" He caught her by the arm.

"What Inuyasha?"

"I'm sorry," he said sheepishly. "I don't exactly know why I did it."

Kagome sighed. "That's ok. And I wouldn't have minded so much if you hadn't just kissed me because of the chocolates."

"What?"

"Nothing!" Kagome ran away from him, but he caught up.

"Let me just try something really quick." He kissed her. And she kissed him. They kissed.

Souta crept back inside me and dug around in an old chest. He pulled out what appeared to be a check list.

"Operation: Make Inuyasha and Kagome Fall In Love was a complete success..." He grinned.

Happy Valentine's Day!

**:AN:** Ugh. It's over… Sorry all… but I had lost my burst of romanticosity near the end…

I hope the ending wasn't too atrocious.


End file.
